How Bobby found out
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Bobby went to help Dean, Sam and Cas on their case. But he discovers more then he'd thought before.


**A new Destiel one shot, quite longer though... I am writing a lot of Destiel atm, just to get used to it. I hope you all enjoy this one, don't forget to review? -suggesting prompts is okay too-**

 **x**

With a gentle tap, Sam put down the glass in front of Bobby. He took the bottle of whisky and poured it into Bobby's glass.

'Thanks, boy.' Bobby said with a sigh. He took the drink and relaxed into the chair. As Sam walked back to the motel room kitchen, Castiel slumped down in the couch. He actually couldn't sit still at the moment but he pretended to.

'Thanks for coming over Bobby,' Sam was back and he sat next to Castiel. 'It's great to see you and I'm afraid we're gonna need your help.'

'It was good to leave that place for a while. Cops getting' suspicious and- me going on a little 'holiday' wasn't a bad idea.'

'Dean should've been back an hour ago.' Castiel said all of a sudden. 'Sam, can I maybe-'

'You're not zapping anywhere, Cas. Dean's okay.' The angel stood up and walked over to the window, sighed, walked back and sat down on the same spot as he had sat just a few moments before. Sam took a deep breath. He had to tell Bobby, he knew that before Dean got back, Bobby should understand. But Sam didn't know the words, he didn't even know how to begin.

'Something wrong, boy?' Bobby asked.

'Well I-'

The door burst open and there was Dean. Just not how they had expected him. Well, it was Dean, with pie, but not only that; his face, clothes, hair, hands; everything was covered in blood. He stood there panting, his hand still on the door. He used it to keep his balance.

'Dean!' It was Castiel who spoke, and together with Sam he jumped up. They hurried to the young man, who collapsed into the angels arms and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

'A… Assholes…-' he groaned as they led him to the couch, 'I… hate- o-other hunt..ers…' Dean let out a sharp gasp as he sat down.

'Son, what the hell happened?' Bobby asked and put his drink down.

'Hi there, Bobby-' Dean managed. Sam hurried to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. Cas didn't bother to think of Bobby and he sat down close to Dean. He covered the man's forehead with his hand and closed his eyes, muttering something. It made Dean sigh in relief.

'Thanks…' Dean sighed. Sam was back and he opened the kit. Cas put his hand on Deans shoulder and did some more of his, Dean would call it 'mojo', which made most of the blood on Dean's body disappear.

'I'm okay-' Dean grumbled, 'no bandages needed, Sammy. I fought them off pretty good.'

'Take off your blouse.' Castiel commanded. It made Dean's eyebrows rise.

'Pardon?'

'We need to- make sure there are no wounds.' The blue eyes met the green, and in this few seconds, Dean seemed to melt. He let out a long groan while trying to unbutton his plaid shirt. Castiel didn't say anything but he took Deans hand and put it away, taking the buttons in his own fingers and quickly opening Dean's shirt. He shove it off the man's shoulders and Dean's muscled chest. They didn't see Bobby's face, a mingling of incomprehension, surprise and full of questions. Dean… _let Castiel do this to him._ He didn't complain or made Cas stop. Dean would never let anyone pet him, but now he seemed to be totally okay with it. He even _smiled._ The two didn't notice the old man's face. Sam on the other hand tried to give Bobby a 'I'll explain later' look, but it only made Bobby frown harder.

'Dean, can we see your back?' Castiel asked. Dean moved a bit, a gasp escaping from his lips.

'Just- aches. Tired…' he mumbled, 'and hungry.'

'I'll get your pie.' Sam said and left to get it.

Dean's back was turned to Cas, who was still trying to find any wounds.

'Cas, please.' Dean muttered, 'could you-' he hesitated.

'You mean the thing I did yesterday?' The angel asked. Dean nodded his aching head. 'Sure, Dean.' Cas put his hands on Dean's naked shoulders and started to squeeze them slightly, rubbing his fingers on the skin. He slowly started massaging Dean's shoulders and drifted off to his neck and back. Dean let out little groans and gasps when Castiel got a painful spot, mumbling soft 'yes,' and 'right there.' It made Bobby shift uncomfortably.

'I got your pie.' Sam said and he didn't look confused about this sight at all, which confused Bobby even more. He wanted to say something, but what? That's why he acted like he choked on his drink. It worked, in the way that Sam turned around and Dean's eyes fluttered open.

'Bobby- do you, want to eat something?' Sam asked.

'I'm fine, I guess Dean needs more help right now.'

'Oh, I got everything I need.' Dean mumbled and it didn't escape Bobby's glance that the angel massaging Dean's back smiled softly. With a small 'thanks Sammy,' Dean took the pie and started to eat. _Maybe he's just talking about the pie,_ Bobby thought.

'What exactly happened?' Sam finally asked and he sat down next to Bobby now.

'Some hunters. Kinda hate me for… existing? Screwing up heaven, hell maybe? It was a gang. As I said- held them off pretty good.'

Cas finished his massage and Dean turned a bit so he sat in a normal position. He sat next to Castiel, who was watching him eat the pie.

'They could be pretty angry right now, but they didn't follow me.'

'We'll have to watch out.'

An awkward silence fell, only disturbed by Dean's chewing. Once he finished his pie, he put the plate down and he settled down on the couch even more comfortable.

'So, when are we gonna hunt on that Djinn?' Bobby broke the silence.

'Tomorrow.' Sam immediately answered. 'Dean's not going anywhere in this state now and I'm sure he wants to go with us.'

'Of course, you ass.'

'Then we're going tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep.'

'Great.' Dean sighed. He turned his face to Castiel. 'What are ya gonna do?' _Something in that look…_

'If I could- I'm not really looking forward to heaven right now, so I was kinda hoping I could stay here,' he sighed and focused on Dean. 'Are you okay?' The man nodded tiredly.

'Fine, Cas.' To Bobby's surprise Dean leant against Castiel's shoulder and they both seemed to enjoy it. Cas even went through Dean's hair with his soft fingers. He was about to open his mouth to finally say something about it but he got distracted by the movements of the two. Dean was lazily running his hand over Cas' leg, while the Angel on his turn had put his hand on Dean's bare chest, on the place of Dean's heart. It seemed to calm him down, feeling Dean's heart beat under his hand. Sam asked something not so important and Dean answered, just a normal conversation, it looked so normal but at the same time Bobby's mind was about to explode. Every sign showed that Dean and Castiel were more than just best friends… It was weird, knowing the way Dean treated ladies, but on the other hand… he was totally seeing it. The way Dean stroked Cas' leg and leant on him seemed so natural.

Minutes passed, until Dean somehow decided he had to get up. He groaned while doing so, but mumbled a reassuring 'I'm okay,' to both his brother and the angel. He took the plate where now only some crumbles of pie were lying on and walked to the kitchen. He got back and stretched, showing off his muscles and after that he walked over to Cas. Dean bended over the angel and pressed their lips together. They knew each other, knew what they had to do. It was obvious they had done this many times before. Castiel, who Bobby had thought to have been more awkward, put his hands behind Dean's neck to pull him closer. The kiss stopped and the two broke apart with a satisfied grin. Dean pulled him up, wrapping his arms around the angel.

'Dean,' Sam hissed, 'come on dude we're here too.'

'Too bad.' Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips. He walked with him to the bedroom without bothering to let Castiel go. As soon as the two were in, Dean slammed the door.

A silence fell, and Sam shuffled awkwardly on the couch when the silence was broken by Dean's laugh coming from the bedroom.

'What the hell?' Bobby finally said after all that time.

'Bobby, I wanted to tell you but- I didn't have the opportunity. It's… Dean doesn't give a damn about people seeing them and… Cas learnt not to. I'm sorry.'

'It's- okay, boy,' Bobby grumbled and grabbed the bottle of whisky. He didn't bother to pour it in a glass but he just drank from the nearly emptied bottle. 'Just a slight change that has to sink in. Isn't it highly annoying for you to be with them twenty-four seven?'

'Nah,' Sam said with a simple smile and pressed his lips together for a second, as he did much. 'I'm glad they're fine. I just don't share bedrooms with Dean anymore if Cas is there too.' Bobby made a face, handed Sam the bottle and sank deeper in the couch, finally understanding.

Dean lazily ran his fingers over Cas' chest.

'Dean,' the angel said with a low, deep voice, 'would Bobby be okay?'

'I'm sure he will.' Dean said without hesitation. 'Bobby's a good guy.'

'That is a sure thing.' He pressed his lips on Dean's hair and the man relaxed against his shoulder. 'Now sleep, Dean. You need to rest.'

'I don't-'

'Yes, Dean. You do.'

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
